A Good Christmas
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Shizuo is determined to make this a good Christmas. Now if only Christmas shopping for a certain someone wasn't so difficult.


A Good Christmas - Shizaya

Shizuo had never really considered himself to be a family man for very simple reason. He couldn't see himself with a family, much less being able to have a steady girlfriend. The closest thing he had to a relationship, was his one and off meet and fucks he had with Izaya. Again, nothing stable. However, on thing led to another and before he realized it, he was pretty sure he was dating the informant.

He couldn't really complain. They had a weird dynamic, but it worked, and he loved him, oddly enough. Izaya had only said it to him once, before asking him to move in, instead of staying in his, quote "shitty apartment."

"The only one who will miss are the rats."

Which was kind of true. His landlord had trouble with people renting once they learned that Shizuo Heiwajima was living there. Besides, Izaya's apartment was a lot more comfortable and the bed was bigger. It wasn't long until they fell into a domestic pattern.

Izaya did most of the cleaning if he was home. Or so he said, Shizuo was convinced he was still making Namie do it. And Shizuo would leave in the morning, getting his goodbye kiss. He was always home before dark and cooked if Izaya hadn't. Izaya claimed that he cooked, but there was a clear distinction between his nuclear waste type meals, and Namie's cooking, Shizuo could always tell the difference.

The point was he enjoyed izaya's company, and knowing that there was someone waiting for him at home. Even when he got a home to find a note that said he would be back later.

Then Psyche and Delic came into his world. He and Izaya didn't really talk about how these two came to be outside of each other. However, the first time he held the twins in his arms he couldn't help but smile.

Delic had his strength, and Izaya's nose and Psyche had Izaya's smart and Shizuo's ears and intuition. They're existence didn't stay a secret, nor did they try to keep them as one. Ikebukuro went into a panic hearing the Shizou and Izaya were apparently able to breed.

Shizuo couldn't help but be happy as he watched them grow up. They had just had their fifth birthday and they were already starting to get pretty big.

This was going to be the first Christmas they were going to remember. Izaya had made sure to get the biggest possible tree and as many lights as his apartment could handle without blowing a fuse.

Snow flakes hung from the ceiling, along with twinkle lights. Presents were already under the tree. Some from Shinra and Celty who took the time to drop off presents early. Tom had done the same taking joy in watching the kids eyes widen as each brightly wrapped present was put out under the tree

They had to stop a few attempts of trying to open presents early, but they were just being kids.

"If you keep this up then Sanata won't bring you any presents." Shizuo warned them. "Or all you'll get is coal."

"Santa isn't real." Psyche rolled his eye. "How can a morbidly obsessed man even fit down a chimney."

"Or make it to every house?" Delic added.

"I mean yeah, if you count the people who don't celebrate Christmas and time zones it makes it sound a bit more believable that he can make it to every house if he really is "magic."

"But come on, magic reindeer? A present for every child? Elfs? Dad we're young but we're not dumb."

Shizuo looked at Izaya helplessly. Izaya only shrugged.

"Well then you guys want to come help me pick out a gift for Mom?" Shizuo asked.

"He doesn't like him when you call him Mom." Psyche reminded him.

"That's why you're Dad and he's Daddy." Delic nodded.

"Okay, do you want to come with me to pick out as gift for Daddy."

"Okay." Psyche went to go get he coat.

"Even though you're cutting it kind of close." Delic said. "It's Christmas eve. Christmas is in less then twelve hours."

Shizuo sighed helping them get their arms through their sleeves.

"Be back before late." Izaya said. He kissed the kids on the head before kissing Shizuo on the lips. "I don't want them out too long, and make sure when you're walking you don't let go of their hands.

"When do I ever?"

"Just a reminder. You guys have your gloves and scarfs it's going to be cold outside."

Psyche and Delic took great pride in being able to show off their mittens and scarfs.

"Have fun guys."

~.~.~.~.~

"So what are we getting for Daddy?" Psyche asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I already have something that I have to pick up, but it's more of a functional gift, I want to get him something sentimental."

"But I thought it was just you who was into that kind of stuff." Delic pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo sighed.

"Are you finally going to propose." Psyche asked. "Aren't you guys not married." Psyche asked.

"Well no, but I doubt that Izaya would want a ring tomorrow."

"Then what?" Psyche and Delic said at the same time.

"I'm not sure. I thought that you guys would have an idea."

"Well you know him best." Delic added.

"Yeah, what do you normally get him?"

"He doesn't like what I normally get him."

"Maybe you should just get a mug and write best informant on it." Psyche said. "When we do that kind of stuff he gets really happy."

"You guys are kids. You can get away with that kind of thing and get away with it. Once you're older you'll understand."

"What did you get him anyway?" Delic asked as they headed into a small store.

"I got him a new handle for his knife." Shizuo said. "It's something function and I got it engraved."

"I'm sure that should be enough." Delic said.

"Or you could get him better binoculars so he could watch the humans better." Psyche said a bit too loudly. The other people in the store cringed when they heard that.

There was nothing more terrifying to the town then the fact that these kids could have Shizuo's strength and the cunning of Izaya. Not even God could save them if they took after Izaya in personality. They would be unstoppable.

Delic and Psyche were able to pre occupy themselves by looking at the things in the store while Shizou picked up the present. They were under strict orders to not touch anything, which they followed as they looked at the different items behind the glass case. Most of the things here were jewelry and under a certain kind of light, they were shiny enough to hold any child's attention.

They stopped in a few other shops along the way home, but all three had to agree, they didn't see anything that Izaya would like.

"Why is he so hard to shop for?' Psyche whined as they mounted the stairs to the apartment.

Delic nodded, yawning as he Shizuo carried him. It didn't take long to get there shoes and coat off before putting them to bed. Delic was already asleep but it seemed impossible to put Psyche to bed.

"If you don't go to sleep now, you'll sleep all through the morning and you won't be able to open presents."

"I'm really excited." Psyche all but bounced up and down in his bed. "Between you and me did Daddy get me the…"

"Even if I wanted to tell you." Shizuo cut him off. "I was sworn to silence."

Psyche pouted and Shizou just ruffled his hair. Tell him to go to sleep. The boy huffed laying down under the blankets. Shizuo turned off the lights leaving one of the lights in the hallway on so they had some light.

"Is he asleep." Izaya asked.

"I think so."

"Good." Izaya set to work putting out the last few things that they had brought for the kids.

"You seem almost as excited as Psyche."

"I'm not going to lie. Christmas used to be one of my least favorite holidays. All of my humans would be at home with their families, and I can't watch them that way. But I can't say that watching Delic and Psyche make me less happy than watching my humans."

And Shizuo was trying to figure out why he expected a normal answer.

"But you keeping them out means they didn't make cookies. So now I have nothing to eat as I try to put all these presents out in a ascetically pleasing manner."

"There's sushi in the fridge."

"Yes but I had my mouth set on cookies."

Shizuo sighed knowing better than to get in Izaya's way as he started to rearranging the living room.

"So…it's passed midnight. Technically it's Christmas." Shizuo said leaning against Izayas desk as he watched the informant broker fluttered around the apartment.

"Hmm." Izaya hummed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to exchange gifts now?"

"Did Shizu-chan get me something naughty that he can't give me in front of the kids."

"No." Shizuo rolled his eyes throwing Izaya a box which he easily caught.

Izaya smiled up at him ripping the paper off the box. There was a Cheshire cat grin spread over the others face.

"A new handle for my knife?"

"Yeah. I thought you would like something that you would actually use…" He was cut off by Izaya hugging him. "So you like it?"

"Of course I do." Izaya let go of him expertly changing out the blade from one handle to the next. "Awe did you even get it engraved?"

"Yeah." Shizuo was thanked with a kiss.

"I actually did get you something too." Izaya smiled. He wasn't one to give gifts, even on holidays he usually reasoned that he was going to continue to give the gift of friendship, or in Shizuo's case kinky sex.

"Here." Izaya took off the ring on his right hand and gave it to Shizuo. "I'm not sure if it's going to fit any of your fingers but…"

This time it was Izaya's turn to be cut off by a pair of lips as Shizuo held him close. His heart was thumping madly in his chest as he kissed Izaya deeply. He hadn't been expecting something so personal, so sentimental. Better yet Izaya didn't protest. He pulled held Shizuo with the same amount of care until the separated.

"If I don't finish up we're going to have some very unhappy kids on our hands come sunrise." Izaya said as they rest their foreheads against each other.

"You try and change subject after a proposal like that."

"Shizu-chan please, we've piratically been married for years."

"Yeah but this means something to me."

Izaya smiled softly, letting Shizuo take the time to exchange soft and slow butterfly like kisses. Sweetly and innocently trying to express his joy.

~.~.~.~.~

"Delic look our coats kind of match!" Pschye twirled around to show his twin, who was pre occupied with the puzzles he'd gotten.

It was pre decided that they wouldn't be giving the kid any kind of technology for Christmas. Toys, books and clothes was what it came down to. They seemed happy though.

Psyche and Delic had already decided who was going to read what book first. Psyche had claimed the pink bunny toy that they had got them and Delic seemed content with the dinosaur.

Yet the one thing they both loved was Boxtopia which was nothing more than all the boxes and wrapping paper opened up and put back together to make a fort.

"In the end we should have just gotten them a bunch of boxes and tape." Izaya sighed from his chair.

"They look happy."

The kids were now asleep in their box for. Puzzles sat on the floor incomplete along with open book half put together train sets and other toys were scattered across the room.

It was going to be a good Christmas.


End file.
